


The Newest Prince

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #627: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Princes.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Mpreg (not graphic), sappiness (take your insulin). </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Newest Prince

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #627: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Princes.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Mpreg (not graphic), sappiness (take your insulin). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Newest Prince

~

“Do I look okay?” Harry peered into the mirror, readjusting his robes. 

Severus embraced him. Harry was understandably worried about meeting his family. Not that Severus wasn’t himself nervous. The Princes were…interesting. “Perfectly acceptable,” he said, his hand lingering on Harry’s waist. “Shall we?”

Nodding, Harry retrieved the wine he’d so carefully chosen as a host gift. “Lead on.” 

They landed in Shropshire, Severus steering Harry towards Prince cottage. 

“Remember,” said Severus as they approached. “My family’s…traditional. They may disapprove of our relationship.”

“And the baby?”

“Perhaps.”

“Then why’re we here?” Harry asked. 

Severus smiled. “Because Mum asked.”

~

Eileen greeted them cordially. Harry smiled. He liked Severus’ mother. She’d always been lovely to him. Behind her, however, everyone stopped and stared. Harry stiffened. 

Severus’ steady presence behind him was the only thing that kept him from bolting, and when Eileen winked, Harry relaxed. 

“They’re here, everyone. Come introduce yourselves.”

Ten minutes later, Harry’s mind was reeling. Did all Princes have such outlandish names? Camelopardalis, Eridanus, and Cepheus…named for constellations, Severus said.

“No one in the family’s named Auriga yet,” Severus’ Uncle Ophiunchus said archly. 

Harry froze when everyone looked expectantly at him. He coughed. “We’ll…consider it.”

~

“Auriga?” Severus murmured under his breath once they got a moment alone. “You’re serious?”

Harry shrugged, expression sheepish. “I was trying to be nice! I didn’t know what else to say.”

“‘No’ would have sufficed.” Severus sighed when Harry just looked at him. “All right, perhaps not. But to be clear, we’re _not_ naming any child of ours Auriga. No matter how old and sick Uncle Ophiunchus may be.”

Harry’s smile was sly. “What about the baby’s middle name?” 

Severus smirked back. “I suppose as long as we never actually use it—”

“Let’s let Eileen tell him,” Harry said. 

“Agreed.” 

~

“That went well,” Harry whispered as they lay in bed together that night. “Better than I expected.” 

“Indeed,” Severus agreed, his hand resting proprietorially on Harry’s stomach. He did that often. “Although they may never consider our child a true Prince.” 

“I dunno,” said Harry, recalling the almost covetous way everyone had looked at him. At them. Like they were precious. “It’s still possible. Something tells me we’ll be getting more invitations.” 

“And you wish to accept them?”

“Maybe?” Harry smiled, shifting closer to Severus. “You?” 

Severus sighed. “I’ve always wanted to be a true Prince.”

“You’re my true Prince.”

~


End file.
